


Taking a Position

by shades_of_violet



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_of_violet/pseuds/shades_of_violet
Summary: Brian contemplates his favorite sex positions while engaged in his favorite activity





	Taking a Position

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Do you want to do it like this or in a different position?” I whisper as I withdraw my fingers and roll off of him to get a condom.

“Huh?” Justin’s mind is still hazy from me stroking his prostate to the brink of orgasm. “Oh…uh…this is fine.” I crawl over him and pull his legs up around my waist before sliding into him in one long thrust. His whole body shudders and a light sheen of sweat breaks out as he gasps into my mouth. No matter how many times I fuck him, he’s never totally prepared for my penetration. I give him a moment to relax and then start moving, seeking our familiar rhythm.

Now, why on earth did I ask him that, I wonder? I’ve never asked him before. We’ve always just fucked and didn’t give much thought to our positions. I guess it usually depends on the situation and how we are laying. Or I just decide. Really, any position that involves my dick in his ass is acceptable to me. If I had to choose I would say that I prefer fucking him from behind. If we’re in bed, I like him on his knees with his head on the mattress. Justin is so hot in that position. One time he was waiting for me just like that on the bed when I got home from work and I just about shot my load in my suit. I couldn’t get into him fast enough, especially when I saw that he had already prepared himself and the condom was ripped open and lying by his foot. The memory of that evening goes right to my dick and I have to pant away the urge to come right now.

It’s a convenient position for me. When Justin’s on his knees, I can easily reach his dick and his balls, pinch his nipples or give his ass a slap. Most of the time he likes it a little rough. Another reason why I like that position so much is that I can tangle my fingers in his hair, sometimes even pulling on it as we’re fucking. I don’t say it in so many words, but Justin knows that I love his hair longer. I find myself playing with it whenever we are in physical contact. It’s just so soft and beautiful and smells so…Justin. Well, there’s a lesbianic thought. I shake my head to clear it. If he ever cuts his hair, he’d better have a damn good reason.

If I am being honest, I suppose the main reason why I like taking him in that position is because it makes me feel in control of the whole thing. I like covering Justin’s body with mine and dominating him. Watching my cock slide in and out of his ass, biting his neck, pushing his head down into the mattress – it is the quintessential gay fucking position. It’s probably what most people imagine when they think about guys having sex. It is definitely not some imitation of hetero sex.

Of course, any variation on that position is almost as good – Justin bent over the back of the couch, the kitchen counter or really any horizontal surface. Doing it against a wall with both of us standing isn’t quite the same. The angle is just awkward, especially with the height difference. That is why I don’t usually fuck tricks in the backroom at Babylon. Blow-jobs are fine in there but I prefer to bring them back here to fuck.

My focus comes back to what we’re doing now and I look down to see Justin giving me a strange look. I can only imagine what expression was on my face as my mind has been wandering. It is true that I can fuck a trick in my sleep but since it is Justin, I’d better pay attention. I reach down and pull his legs onto my shoulders. Now I can slide even further into him and he groans loudly. We don’t do it like this very often since the deeper penetration makes it physically intense for him. It is also reminds him of our first time together. Well, it evokes the same memory in me but I don’t dwell on such sentimentalities.

I wonder if Justin has a preference. Sometimes he climbs on top of me if he wants to ride me and he makes it very clear when he wants to top (not that I give in that often) but we’ve never actually discussed what he likes. Well, I’m pretty sure I can guess. My money is on the position we are in right now, face to face with me on top. Justin seems to prefer any position where he can look at me. He likes to watch my face.

I love watching him too, seeing the ripples of pleasure wash over his face, escalating into the waves of his orgasm and then the look of utter bliss. I can see his soul through his eyes and what I find reflected there frightens me. When I gaze into his eyes as I pleasure his body, I can see his love for me, complete and unconditional. When we’re having sex, he surrenders to me, mind, body and soul.

And that’s why I don’t like being face to face. Justin watches my face, searching my eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of my soul. He’s looking for the same thing there that I see in his eyes and so I have to hide it from him. I mask my expressions just like I always do but even more so during sex. I don’t want him to see how much I care about him, how much he means to me. Maybe that is the real reason why I prefer being behind Justin. I can hide from him there. I don’t have to put up shutters to hide my emotions. I can let my façade drop and use my body to express my feelings for Justin unrestrained.

I agree to doing it face to face sometimes because I know Justin likes it. One of the nice things about this position is being able to kiss. We both love to kiss, which is a major drawback of being behind him. He likes the intimacy, the closeness. That is why I’d never fuck a trick face to face. The point of a trick is the impersonal nature of the encounter. But Justin was never a trick, not even the first night, if I am being honest with myself. Hell, I watched his face as I took his virginity. That should have told me something right there.

A position that I would never agree to is being face to face with Justin topping me. I couldn’t handle him seeing my face as he takes me. I don’t allow him to do it very often but it’s not because I don’t enjoy it. It is crystal clear from my physical reactions how much I love it and Justin knows it. But when he penetrates me, it is more than just sex. For that short time, I totally surrender myself to him in a way that I’ve never done with anyone before and can’t imagine doing with anyone ever again. If he could see my face, he would look into my eyes and see the same unconditional love and trust there that I see in his. Allowing him to make love to me, giving over that control to him was the hardest thing that I’ve ever done but I’ve never regretted it.

I can’t let him see me in such a vulnerable state and I can’t cover it up it like I can when I’m topping him. I don’t have a mask that can conceal those emotions and so I roll over and hide from him. I know that he wants, almost more than anything else, to watch my face as he slides into me, fills me and pushes me into absolute ecstasy. But I just can’t.

A loud grunt from Justin signals to me that he’s close. I adjust my angle to assault his prostate and watch as his orgasm overtakes him. His face registers that split second of panic before he lets go into the freefall. The expressions on his face are enough to start the chain reaction and my own climax is only a couple strokes behind. I collapse onto him for a few minutes to recover before pulling out and disposing of the condom. After lighting a cigarette and welcoming the nicotine hit, I look over at him. He’s still lying in the same spot and looking up at the ceiling.

“Hey, you okay?” I nudge him.

“Oh…yeah. I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“About….” I take another drag off my cigarette.

“Your question about what position I wanted you to fuck me in. I don’t recall that you’ve ever asked me before. And that got me thinking about which position is my favorite.”

I stare at him, convinced that he’s learned to read minds. If so, I’m totally fucked and not in a fun way. “And….” I prompt.

He looks over at me. “And what?”

“What was your conclusion? Which position is your favorite?”

“Well, they all have their pros and cons and it mostly depends on the circumstances. But I pretty much decided that it doesn’t matter as long as it involves you.”

I chuckle and reach over to put out my cigarette. I don’t feel compelled to reveal that I had been contemplating the same question when I should have been concentrating on fucking him.

Or that his answer caused my chest to tighten slightly, leaving me momentarily breathless.

There are some things that he doesn’t need to know.


End file.
